Alyssa Lies
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: Oneshot about a little girl tells her dad about her friend that lies. Turns out that the young girl is a victim of abuse, and hides her bruises from her classmates and teachers.


_My little girl met a new friend,_  
_just the other day,_  
_on the playground at school_  
_between the tires and the swings_

It was just another recess in elementry school. Taylor was playing with her some of her classmates when she noticed a little girl from her class by herself. Taylor thought everyone deserved a friend, so she decided to go over to the little girl.

"Hello." Taylor said to the girl little when she approached her.

"Hi." The girl smile.

"My name is Taylor. What is yours?" She asked.

"Alyssa."

"Why are you by yourself?"

"I don't have really have friends." Alyssa frowned.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Alyssa looked at Taylor and smiled.

"I would love too."

Ever since that day, Alyssa and Taylor hung out during class, recess and after school. They became really close in the last few days.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,_  
_and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Jason Reso was in his office working. Jay was a single father and loved his little girl to death. Taylor was his whole world and she always brought him back to reality. He knows that it is hard on Taylor sometimes that her mother isn't there most of the time because she is busy working. He tried his best to make his little girl happy. He was extremely excited when Taylor made a new friend. He seen how much they had in common and how much fun they have together. Jay heard the door opened and closed; Taylor just came home from Alyssa's.

"Daddy, where are you?" Taylor shouted.

"In my office sweetie." Jay shouted back. A minute later Taylor ran into his office crying. "Tater Tot what's the matter?" He asked his little girl when she jumped into his arms.

Taylor looked up to her dad and said, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."

Jay was confused and shocked. "What?"

_Well I just brushed it off at first,_  
_'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_  
_or the things she had seen._  
_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"_

Jay just sat there trying to think what his daughter meant that _'Alyssa lies.' _So many things were going through his mind like w_hat has Taylor seen, what has she seen, what was wrong with Alyssa that she lied? What was Alyssa lying about?_ Jason held his daughter close to him. He hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart. It scared him to death to hear what Taylor was talking about, but he would find out sooner or later.

Jay sighedd. "Tater Tot." Taylor looked at him and he looked her in the eyes. "You can tell me about Alyssa."

_and she said..._

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,_  
_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_  
_Alyssa lies to the teachers_  
_as she tries to cover every bruise"_

"Daddy, Alyssa lies about everything. She has these bruises everywhere on her legs and arms. She just tells the teachers and us that she fell, but that isn't true. She gets hit." Taylor said with tears rolling faster down her cheeks.

"Baby, you don't know that for sure."

"I know daddy. She came out of her house crying and she told me. She told be everything."

Taylor buried her head in Jay's chest and Jay stroke her hair trying to calm her down.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep._  
_As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_  
_"God bless my mom and my Dad_  
_and my new friend, Alyssa_  
_oh I know she needs you bad_

"Daddy, I'm tired." Taylor said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, let's get you to bed."

Jay carried his daughter to her room. He put her down and grabbed her pajamas. Once Taylor was changed into pajamas, Jay put Taylor in her bed.

"Night Tater Tot." He kissed her forehead and walked towards her door.

"Night daddy." He smiled.

Once he walked out of Taylor's room, he heard her saying something. He tip-toed back towards her door and listened to what she was saying.

"God bless my mom and dad, they are best in the world and god bless my friend Alyssa because I know she needs you bad." The little girl prayed.

Jay thought it was really sweet and it was a little touching to him.

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,_  
_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_  
_Alyssa lies to the teachers_  
_as she tries to cover every bruise"_

"Alyssa get your ass back here this instant." Her dad shouted.

Alyssa ran to her room and slammed the door crying her eyes out. She never understood why this happened to her. She always wondered if she was the only one that gets hits. Sometimes Alyssa believes that she deserves to get hit, she never knew it wasn't right. Her dad burst through the door.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry dad." She cried.

"You are not sorry." He grabbed her arm so hard that she cried out in pain. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?" He looked at Alyssa with anger in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes what!" He got her off.

"Yes sir."

He threw Alyssa on the floor with so much force that pain jolted from her hip through her entire body. Her dad left by slamming the door. Alyssa stayed on the floor and cried for a while. After 10 minutes of crying, she got up and went to her closet. She grabbed her pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises. She hated seeing the bruises herself, so she always tried her best to cover them up. Everytime she got a bruise, the teachers always asked her how she got it. She always wanted to tell them that her parents hit her, but she lied and told them that she fell.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_  
_as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_  
_I knew just what it was I had to do_  
_I knew exactly what I had to do_  
_but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Jay couldn't fall asleep, he kept tossing and turning. So much stuff was going through his head about what Taylor had told him about Alyssa. He wanted to calm Taylor down as much as he could to make her believe that him and her mother wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Jay sat up and rubbed his temples. He decided he needed some fresh air, so he got and grabbed a coat and a pair of shoes.

"Where you going babe?" Julie asked rubbing her eyes.

"I need some air to clear my mind. Just go back to sleep, I'll be find." Kissing her head.

"Okay."

Jason left. He walked around the block for an hour and he knew what he had to do when he dropped Taylor off at school tomorrow. He headed back home and fell asleep on the couch. It was the next day and Jay was driving Taylor to school. Once they got there, him and Taylor got out of the car and he walked her to her class. One of the teachers came up to Jay and his daughter.

"Mr. Reso, can I speak with you for a minute?" She asked.

Jay nodded his and turned to Taylor. "Go and play with friends while I talk with Ms. Tanner." She nodded her head and he kissed her forehead. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It is about Alyssa."

"What about Alyssa?" Jay asked.

She told him everything and Jay just the tears building up.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_  
_the lump in my throat grew bigger_  
_with every question that she asked._  
_Until I felt the tears run down my face_  
_and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

Jason fought the tears from coming down. Taylor came up to him looking worried.

"Daddy, I can't find Alyssa anywhere. Usually she is here by now." She looked at him and anywhere around her. She noticed that everyone was sad looking and she didn't know why. "Daddy, why is everyone sad?"

Jay looked at her, he couldn't speak. "Taylor." He started, but stopped. He felt tears coming down his face. "Alyssa isn't coming to school today."

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_  
_she doesn't lie anymore at school_  
_Alyssa lies with Jesus_  
_because there's nothin' anyone would do_

"Why isn't Alyssa coming today?" Taylor asked.

Jay knew he had to tell her sooner or later. This was going to be the hardest thing for him to tell her. He took Taylor aside and took a deep breath.

"Taylor, look. Alyssa is in a place where she doesn't have to lie to anyone, she can be herself. She is in a place where she is loved. Jesus is there watching her every move she makes." He said trying so hard not to cry.

"Where is this place daddy?"

"This place is called Heaven and it is a place where no one can hurt her."

Taylor started crying. Jay gave her a hug, he cried along with her. He hated the fact that no one did anything about it, that no one made an effort to find what was wrong with Alyssa. If someone had found this out earlier, this would have never happened.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why _  
_Alyssa lies _  
_*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why _  
_Alyssa lies_

* * *

**A/N**

**Here is my oneshot.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and touched your hearts a bit.**

**Review**


End file.
